Coffee
by saisoto
Summary: La primera visita de DiNozzo a casa de Gibbs


**Coffee**

Tony suspiró ante su mala suerte. ¿Por qué le había tocado precisamente a él llevar el informe a casa de Gibbs? Si no hubiera estado tan cansado se le habría ocurrido algo para relegar aquella obligación, pero antes de darse cuenta se había encontrado con el fajo de papeles en la mano y encaminándose hacia su coche. Ahora que estaba a las puertas de la casa pensó que tal vez no fuera tan mala idea el meter el informe por la rejilla del correo, dar al timbre y salir de allí corriendo.

No estaba con el ánimo para soportar el mal humor de su jefe. Sabía que hoy no había sido uno de sus mejores días y que se merecía cada uno de los rapapolvos que había recibido, pero eso no significaba que le gustara ir a la fuente de las críticas por propia iniciativa. Trató de consolarse, pensando en las cervezas frías que le esperaban en casa, la nueva película que el periódico ofrecía y una larga ducha caliente. Tampoco le importaría tener compañía femenina, pero actualmente no estaba saliendo con nadie así que tendría que ir a un local o probar su famoso librito de teléfonos, demasiado trabajo.

- ¿DiNozzo?

Gibbs le miraba con curiosidad desde el marco de la puerta abierta y Tony se quedó mudo, por un momento olvidado de la razón por la que estaba allí.

- Emm, el informe - dijo al fin, extendiendo el brazo con la carpeta en un gesto mecánico. - Jefe

Gibbs la tomó y se apoyó contra la jamba mientras se ponía a leer el documento. Tony se quedó un momento en espera de ser despachado, pero al ver a su jefe totalmente absorbido por lo que fuera que hubiera en los papeles, decidió que lo mejor era hacer un mutis silencioso y desaparecer de su vista. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a bajar los escalones cuando de pronto sintió un golpe en el hombro que le hizo mirar hacia atrás.

- ¿Un café?

La pregunta le pilló totalmente desprevenido así que por pura inercia de obedecer, aceptó. Gibbs se hizo a un lado y Tony se introdujo en la estancia, sabiendo que aquello era un error, que el hombre lo había dicho por pura cortesía, no esperando que él dijera que sí. Pensó en echarse atrás, buscando en su cabeza alguna frase adecuada para escaquearse, pero su curiosidad le ganó la baza. Iba a ver la casa de Gibbs. Aquel hombre que parecía más hermético que un bunker de la guerra fría y que por lo visto no dormía sobre una tabla de madera en una habitación vacía, como su exaltada imaginación había proyectado alguna vez. De hecho la casa era bastante acogedora y estaba pulcramente decorada. Olvidando las normas de cortesía, Tony se asomó al salón, descubriendo un rincón para leer y escuchar música y una tele antigua conectada a un reproductor de VHS. Aquella era una habitación anclada en los ochenta. El ruido proveniente de la cocina recordó a Tony donde se hallaba y dándose un capón mental, se apresuró a donde su jefe estaba preparando café.

- Hay tazas en el aparador, - dijo Gibbs sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

Tony se acercó hasta el mueble, descubriendo un sin fin de tazas desparejadas con leyendas de todo tipo. Parecía ser el típico regalo que recibía Gibbs y la verdad es que no le extrañaba, conociendo la cantidad de café que ingería su jefe era una apuesta bastante segura. Tony se preguntó que le regalaría él y no se le ocurrió nada. Quizá un abono por un año para cualquier Starbucks.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- ¿Yo? En nada - respondió enseguida Tony, colocando un par de tazas en la encimera.

Gibbs dejó escapar un gruñido.

- DiNozzo tu siempre estás pensando en algo y llevas callado los últimos diez minutos.

- También sé ser silencioso, - repuso Tony con una media sonrisa.

- Sólo si no te queda más remedio.

- Pensaba en la mujer de Santorelli, - mintió Tony con desparpajo recurriendo al último caso en el que estaban inmersos. - Y en su hija, Teresa.

- ¿Qué pasa con ellas?

- No entiendo por qué se han ido. A pesar de la presión que estaba recibiendo Santorelli, no influía en su familia, no hasta el punto de hacerlas huir de su hogar.

- A no ser que estuviese metido en algo más, a parte del traspaso de mercancía.

- Algo que en cierto modo incriminase a su mujer o que por alguna razón ella pudiera saber algo.

Gibbs le tendió una de las tazas y Tony, que todavía seguía en su mundo de elucubraciones, le dio un largo trago antes de contorsionar la cara y correr a la pila del fregadero.

- El azúcar está allí, - dijo Gibbs divertido ante el espectáculo y señalando una de las esquinas de la encimera. - Hay algo de crema en la nevera, me parece.

- ¿Cómo puedes tomar esto? - exclamó Tony, abriendo el grifo y bebiendo directamente del chorro. - Dios, creo que va a hacer un agujero en mi estómago. ¿A esto le llamas café?

El silencio se instauró en la cocina y Tony levantó lentamente la mirada para descubrir a un Leroy Jethro Gibbs clavando los ojos en su persona.

- Está visto que no tengo gusto para el café, - dijo Tony tratando de recuperar parte de la compostura perdida.

Esta respuesta propició una leve sonrisa por parte de Gibbs y el joven agente se relajó.

- Te espero en el sótano, - dijo Gibbs - Quiero echarle un ojo al informe.

Y quién era Tony para decir que su horario de trabajo había acabado hacía dos horas, que se moría por ir a casa y darse una ducha y que mañana Santorelli iba a estar igual de muerto que hoy, pero que no iba a poder decir lo mismo de él como no consiguiese coger algunas horas de sueño. Suspiró, apoyando la barbilla en el pecho, consciente de que no saldría de aquella casa en los próximos 20 minutos. "La trampa del café", pensó Tony mirando su taza en un gesto acusatorio

- ¡DiNozzo!

- ¡Voy! - respondió de forma mecánica el agente. Cogió el frasco de azúcar y se apresuró a reunirse con su jefe.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver lo que descansaba en el polvoriento suelo de la habitación. Descansando sobre varios bancos de trabajo estaba el esqueleto de lo que en algún futuro sería una hermosa embarcación, aunque en el momento actual se parecía más a la raspa de un pescado que se deja secar al sol. El tamaño de la embarcación se había visto condicionado por el espacio del sótano, pero aún así alcanzaría sus buenos 7 metros de eslora.

- ¡Wow! ¿Qué es esto?

- Tú qué crees DiNozzo

- ¿Un barco? ¿En serio? - La mirada del joven agente se iluminó y recorrió con las manos el esqueleto de madera. - Es increíble ¿Cuándo estará terminado?

Gibbs se encogió de hombros sin tener en cuenta que Tony no podía verle, pero éste parecía estar absorto en el exquisito trabajo y ni siquiera notó la ausencia de respuesta. El joven se detuvo en el extremo más alejado de la escalera, valorando el tamaño de la embarcación.

- ¿Navegará?

Una especie de risa convertida a medio camino en gruñido salió de los labios de Gibbs.

- Para eso son los barcos.

- Ya bueno... - Tony ojeó la raspa de madera sin conseguir ver el trabajo terminado en su cabeza. En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de algo y miró a su alrededor. - ¿Cómo piensas sacarlo de aquí?

- Cada cosa a su tiempo DiNozzo, primero hay que acabarlo.

Tony se rió y siguió acariciando la madera mientras Gibbs esperaba pacientemente a que el joven pusiera en palabras sus pensamientos.

- Debes de haberle dedicado muchas horas, muchas noches...

Las palabras se perdieron en el silencio de la habitación y Tony cayó en la cuenta de que su jefe no sólo había invertido tiempo en aquel trabajo. Frustración, ira, miedos... La madera debía haber absorbido todo dejando sólo paz y tranquilidad. Ese era el alma de Gibbs, donde se acumulaban todos los sentimientos que el hombre no expresaba. Tony supuso que en realidad poco importaba si el barco alguna vez saldría a la mar o no, eso debía ser un extra, pero no la meta. Notó una pequeña muesca bajo sus dedos, casi imperceptible, ese debía haber sido un día de furia y una zona especialmente pulida, ese había sido un día de meditación. Aquello era casi un diario.

- Es hermoso, - acabó por decir el joven en un quedo murmullo que lleno el espacio entre los dos hombres y Gibbs asintió dándole el valor correcto a la apreciación.

- ¿Tienes algún hobby? - preguntó Gibbs como quien inquiere sobre el tiempo

"¡Las mujeres!", estuvo a punto de gritar alegremente Tony, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Aunque no lo suficientemente rápido para que Gibbs no leyese la sonrisa pícara que se dibujo en sus labios.

- Algo sólo para ti, DiNozzo, - añadió Gibbs con un suspiro condescendiente.

Tony le dio un par de vueltas en la cabeza a la pregunta, pero lo único que se le ocurría eran sus queridas películas con las que podía vivir mil vidas sin que ninguna fuese la suya. Era un pálido fantasma comparado con el hecho de estar construyendo un barco y Tony casi sintió vergüenza por la pobreza de su alma.

- No, - dijo al final, mirando con cierto anhelo la superficie sobre la que descansaba su mano. - Supongo que no tengo ningún hobby.

- ¿Qué haces cuando tienes un mal día? - preguntó Gibbs apoyándose contra el rail de las escaleras.

De nuevo la sonrisa estaba allí, pero esta vez Gibbs se le adelantó.

- Un verdadero mal día, DiNozzo.

Estaba demasiado lejos para recibir un capón, pero el tono de las palabras bastó para hacer a Tony erguirse y valorar seriamente la respuesta.

Un día en el que ni la más dulce de las caricias puede alejar la negrura que siente el alma. En el que el más cálido de los besos no podría derretir la escarcha de las venas. Uno de esos días en los que estás verdaderamente solo en el universo. En los que te sientes como un agujero negro que se traga toda la felicidad y la luz de los que le rodean. En los que eres veneno, tara e imperfección. Tony cerró los ojos ante la fuerza de las imágenes. Se vio a si mismo recorriendo el estrecho pasillo que llevaba a su salón y encendiendo la lámpara que estaba más alejada, la de la esquina cuya luz era tenue y apenas alejaba las sombras de la estancia. Cogería un cd y lo insertaría en reproductor. A lo mejor se sentaría o pudiera ser que se quedara en pie, mientras escuchaba como la música llenaba el espacio vacío. Su mente viajaría con cada nota y dejaría de ser él mismo, para alejarse a un mundo en el que líneas en el papel y el correcto orden de unos puntos podían crear una maravilla.

- Escucho música - respondió Tony abriendo los ojos pero sin mirar a Gibbs. No quería saber su opinión. En este caso no le importaba, porque aunque viese mofa en los rasgos del hombre al que admiraba, era un aspecto de su persona que no cambiaría.

- ¿Jazz? - preguntó Gibbs desde su lugar junto a la escalera.

Tony alzó la cabeza centrando su mirada con la de su jefe.

- ¿Cómo diablos...?

Gibbs respondió con su característico encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa torcida y Tony se dio cuenta que acababa de confirmar lo que hasta entonces solo había sido una sospecha por parte de su jefe.

- No sé ni para qué pregunto - suspiró Tony en parte divertido y señalo la carpeta que Gibbs sostenía entre sus manos. - ¿El caso?

- El caso, - asintió indicándole una de las sillas frente al banco de trabajo, mientras él cogía algo parecido a un taburete.

Cuatro horas, dos cafés y una cena rápida después, Tony se encontraba de nuevo en su coche camino de su apartamento, con el firme convencimiento de que su jefe no podía ser humano. Gibbs le había dejado marchar cuando su cabeza amenazó con golpearse contra la mesa. Le escocían los ojos y lo único que deseaba era meterse entre las sábanas de su cama y olvidarse del mundo durante... Miró el reloj de la consola, cinco horas con suerte. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a su casa su vista se quedó prendida en el reproductor de música y casi sintiendo una mano extraña que le guiaba cogió uno de sus discos y lo introdujo. Dejó vagar su propio barco por las crestas de las notas, con el viento hinchando sus velas y llevándole lejos, muy lejos. A lo mejor se encontraba en su viaje con un ex-marine de mirada profunda que le saludaría desde su embarcación, pero si no sucedía tampoco le importaba, este era su mar, el escape de su alma.

Fin

**NA:**

Para aquellos que hayan llegado hasta aquí y les haya gustado la historia tengo un pequeño extra. Es un dibujo de una de las escenas y lo podéis ver en mi blog, el link está en el profile.


End file.
